Got Your Back
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Sequel To The Only Exception* With everything in the WWE Upside down. From the Authority to AJ Lee's war against the Total Divas. Chelsea knows she has a certain someone watching her back. Even if she doesn't want him to sometimes. Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Light In Her Life

_Me: Alright guys I'm back yet again with a new Story, and it's the Official Sequel To The Only Exception (Which I will get those Chapters up EVENTUALLY Ok?) Sheamus coming back equals more Inspiration for me thank god :D :D Anyway a few things. I do go along with the storyline in WWE and make up my own along the way so if you don't like that don't read, second I have some Divas face guys and win guys titles ok? And third, if you flame, your blocked! First and final warning! I only own Chelsea and Ashley. Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 1: The Light In Her Life. January 27, 2014

Monday night Raw just came on and most everyone was watching it, but one person stood in the corner and watched it.

"_They started with the Authority again?" _Chelsea Benoit thought discusted. "Pathetic." She said as she stood there.

"Oi!" Someone said and Chelsea jumped. "What's with staying in the corner?" The person asked.

"So I can be alone." Chelsea said.

"What's with you and being alone?" The person asked.

"Surprised it's not the same for you, everyone just basically forgot you, Stephen." Chelsea said.

"That doesn't mean I wear all black and turn into a lone wolf." Stephen said standing next to her.

"You should, it's fun." Chelsea smirked and Stephen just smiled.

"Somebody missed their favorite ginger while he was gone right?" Stephen asked as he put his arm around her.

"Maybe." Chelsea mumbled as she blushed. "We especially spend almost all our time together." She said holding up her hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Looks like, I need to bring the light back in your life." Stephen smiled as he hugged her.

"Good luck, Hunter, Stephanie, Randy and ESPECIALLY Dave took it away." Chelsea growled.

"Well I'm back so you're getting it back one way or another." Stephen smiled.

"Well this Dark Lone Wolverine has your back, no matter what." Chelsea smiled.

"And this warrior has his Princess' back no matter what." Stephen smiled back as he kissed Chelsea passionately and she kissed him back.

"My room, after the show." Chelsea smiled.

"Meet you there." Stephen smiled kissing Chelsea again then walking off.

What had happen was that when Stephen got injured, Chelsea got written off TV so she could help him heal, she came back at Survivor Series with a Lone Wolf Gimmick and faced Randy and John at TLC and Royal Rumble but failed each time. Since she came back she also had trust issues due to her friend Celeste, AKA Kaitlyn left the WWE and her Diva friends and Stablemates Generation Barrage went their own way due to the "Total Divas" vs. "Real Divas." Feud.

Chelsea stood in her corner and watched Raw and smiled at the thought of Stephen. He was the one that broke her out of her shell the first time around. He truly will do anything for her. Chelsea couldn't lie, she would do the same for him. He was the love of her life, the one who stuck by her through thick and thin.

"Sometimes I think he's the only person I can rely on." Chelsea said looking down.

"Chelsea, you've been drafted!" Bryan smiled as he and Stephen walked up to her.

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, it'll be you, Me, Stephen and Cena…."

"Kill me now." Chelsea groaned.

"Vs. The Shield in which the winner gets a spot in the Elimination Chamber." Bryan said.

"Oh sweet, I could kick some asses." Chelsea smirked. "Ste throw a fit?"

"As always." Bryan said.

"He just cares a lot about me." Chelsea smiled.

"More than you'll ever know." Bryan smiled. "Good luck Chelsea." He said walking away.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she stood in her corner and watched more of Raw.

"Figured you'd be starving standing there." Stephen smiled as he handed her a Cheeseburger.

"They had burgers?" Chelsea asked as she took it. "You know me so well."

"I know." Stephen smiled as she ate. "Hey Chelsea, thought about going heel?"

"I have been a heel before." Chelsea smiled.

"I meant with me." Stephen said as he put his arm around her. "Be one your way this time. Either be a sexy bad girl like Sarah, or an enforcer."

"Can I be a mixture of both?" Chelsea asked.

"Dress like Sarah 24/7 then we'll talk big time." Stephen said.

"Trust me, most stuff I have, for your eyes only." Chelsea smirked

"Thank you Chels." Stephen smirked as he smacked her butt after she ate.

"Don't mention it." Chelsea blushed as she kissed him. "See you out there, remember, I'm still going out on my own for a while."

"I remember." Stephen smiled. "See you out there."

"See ya." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked off and walked to Gorilia and saw John Cena and rolled her eyes.

"Really Chelsea?" John asked as his theme played.

"Really." Chelsea said rolling her eyes and got in position then _I Don't Care _by _Apocalyptica (Feat. Adam Gontier) _played and Chelsea walked out.

"And his tag team partner first, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked out. She had on a leather Jacket, Black T Shirt, Black Jeans and Black boots. When she got in the ring she stood by the ring apron as Stephen's theme played then he came out, followed by Bryan, then The Shield with Chelsea's friend Ashley who is also a member. When they got in the ring the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John had Joe (Roman Reigns) In position he put him in the _STF _but Joe tried breaking out. Then the sound appeared and that meant one thing as the arena went dark.

"Stay back Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as the sound played again and when the lights came back on the Wyatt's were in the ring beating up John until Stephen and Bryan cleared the ring of them then Chelsea got back in it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your winners as a result of a Disqualification. Sheamus, Daniel Bryan, Chelsea Benoit and John Cena!" Justin announced as Everyone but Chelsea Celebrated and she just stood in the ring.

_Me: Glad Chelsea's team made it to the Elimination Chamber :D :D Will Stephen once again break her out of her Shell that the Authority put her in? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect In His Eyes

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I must say Stephen is better than ever since coming back, don't you guys agree? :D :D Anyway since I love you guys this next Chapter is a lemon ;D ;D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D And I would like to think ghunter182003 for favoriting and adding this to their alerts, you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2: Perfect In His Eyes. January 28, 2014

It was after Midnight and Chelsea was laying in bed on hers and Stephen's tour bus, looking up and thinking about a bit of the state of the WWE.

"_Nothing is right, right now." _Chelsea thought. _"Authority putting everyone they're against down, including Bryan, Phil (CM Punk) and myself. Damn Batista coming back, kissing ass just so he can win the Rumble. Damn Joslin joining Total Divas, Damn Total Divas thinking they run shit in the Divas Division." _She thought as she turned over and saw Stephen with his hair wet and wearing nothing but boxers standing there. "How long were you there?" She asked.

"Just got out of the shower." Stephen said as he got in bed and pulled Chelsea close to him.

"And you were checking me out?" Chelsea asked as she giggled.

"Maybe." Stephen smiled.

"I'm not that attractive am I?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea, you're drop dead gorgeous!" Stephen smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how I'm so lucky in getting you."

"Someone like me? You joking?" Chelsea asked.

"No way, any guy would be glad to have you Chelsea. You're smart, beautiful, funny, you're perfect." Stephen smiled.

"No I'm not." Chelsea grumbled. "I'm also an emotional wreck that cries over little things."

"No you're not Chelsea, you're sensitive and care about other people." Stephen smiled as he caressed her cheek. "You're the perfect girl for any guy."

"I don't want any guy." Chelsea said. "I want you." She smiled and giggled.

"I want you too Chelsea." Stephen said as he kissed her softly. "Scratch that, I need you." He said as he kissed her again, making the kiss more passionate then moving to her neck.

"Have me then." Chelsea moaned as Stephen flipped them over so that he was on top and he kissed Chelsea's neck some more then kissed her passionately then broke the kiss long enough to take off her tank top then kissed her again.

"You're so fricken beautiful Chelsea." Stephen breathed as he kissed her neck then started sucking on her right nipple.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Chelsea asked as she moaned.

"Because it's true." Stephen moaned as he switched nipples. "Everything about you is beautiful." He said as he teased her right nipple with his fingers.

"I don't believe it." Chelsea moaned sadly.

"Well believe it." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again then kissed her neck and put his hand in her PJ pants and smiled.

"Touch me right there Stephen." Chelsea moaned softly as he started rubbing her and she moaned loudly. "Oh yeah."

"Even the sounds you make are beautiful." Stephen smiled softly as he kissed her again and she moaned in the kiss as he rubbed her some more.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him and moaned.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he took off her pants and underwear and tossed them to the floor then gently and moved down and started licking her.

"Fuck…" Chelsea moaned as Stephen licked her some more. "I need more!"

"Like this?" Stephen asked as he started sucking on her.

"Like that!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen kept sucking on her harder. "Oh god Stephen…" She moaned as he started gently nibbling on her. "Stephen I….!" She moaned as she squirted a bit then she turned red. "Not again!" She yelled embarrassed as she put a pillow on her face.

"Chelsea, I told you, there's nothing wrong with that." Stephen smiled as he came up and took off the pillow and he softly kissed her. "I told you it turns me on." He smirked softly.

"What if it turns into piss one day?" Chelsea asked really red.

"It's not." Stephen smiled. "It didn't smell or taste like piss anyway."

"I squirted in your mouth?! Oh god I'm sorry!" Chelsea yelled really embarrassed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Chelsea, Chelsea, calm down, no need to be embarrassed. You did and I thought it tasted delicious." Stephen smiled.

"You did…" Chelsea asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmmm." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again and she kissed him back then flipped him over so that he was on the bottom.

"My turn baby." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him passionately then started kissing his neck and chest then kissed all the way down to his boxers then slipped them off and smiled nervously as she gave him a few licks then started sucking on him.

"Chels." Stephen moaned as he closed his eyes and let Chelsea take control and started cursing under his breath. He always thought that she was meant for him and only him with the way he made her feel. When he felt close he got Chelsea off of him. "I need you." He growled as he kissed her passionately and flipped them over so that he was on top and he kissed her then entered her. He smiled to himself. They were made for each other, age difference be damned. He opened his eyes and saw Chelsea smiling at him and he kissed her again.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back as they looked at each other for a few before he started moving and kissing her neck.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned enjoying the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he kissed her neck some more and started sucking on it. He wanted to remind everyone who she belonged to.

Chelsea gripped the sheets as Stephen kept moving in her. Out of the two guys she's been with, Stephen knew exactly how to make her feel just by not even trying. She saw him smirk as she tightened up around him.

"Don't hold back lass." Stephen smirked seductively in her ear as he nibbled on it and she moaned louder and screamed his name and came and Stephen wasn't far behind either. After one final thrust he came inside her as well. After coming down from their highs, Stephen flipped them over so that she was on top again.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled as she panted. "Only you." She smiled.

"I love you too my Wolverine." Stephen smiled as he kissed her passionately.

"_I think you just gave me an idea on what to do for your Birthday." _Chelsea thought as she kissed him back passionately.

_Me: Whoa! I can tell Stephen's Birthday surprise is going to be good this year ;D ;D What will it be? ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone ;D ;D_


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Planning

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D I'm thinking I have a whole lot more inspiration now :D :D Anyway since Chelsea doesn't go to Impact (But Sarah is her manager in the WWE For now...like Tamina is to AJ But Chelsea defends herself a lot as well) I'm thinking of adding a lot more fillers and Lemons if I have time ;D ;D Also this story will have some Femslash in it so if you don't like that then skip the parts with it. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D And of course Sarah and Amy belong to my Partner in Crime DanDJohnMLover :D :D_

Chapter 3: Birthday Planning. January 28, 2014

The next day while Stephen was at the Gym, Chelsea skipped working out and went to Spencers and looked for something. When she got to the back she found it right away and grabbed the black one and took a picture and sent it to Sarah.

_Hey, think Stephen should use this on me tonight? ;D-Chelsea_

After sending the text, Chelsea went and looked at some of the Lingerie. She was looking at something red when Sarah texted her back.

_Screw Stephen using that on you, use that on me baby!-Sarah_

_They have a red one if you want me to get that for you?-Chelsea_

Chelsea smiled as she grabbed the red one as well then went up to the counter and paid for them. Chelsea's friendship was different with Sarah than her other friends. You see Chelsea and Sarah have or had a secret relationship until their guys found out and surprisingly they were ok with it. After Chelsea paid for the stuff she went into Victoria's Secret and looked around then she got another text from Sarah.

_Get it for me and when I get back from the UK, punish me!-Sarah_

_I will baby ;)-Chelsea_

After sending that text, Chelsea picked out a Very Sexy Dot Babydoll in Black and Ivory then paid for it and left the mall then walked back to the arena where the wrestlers were already there and Chelsea got back on the bus and saw that Stephen wasn't there yet.

"Chelsea, I got the cake done." Chelsea and Stephen's bus driver Alana said.

"Thank you so much Alana." Chelsea smiled as she hugged her.

"It's in the Fridge." Alana said as Chelsea looked at it and saw that it was a simple cake but the frosting was like Ireland's flag.

"Alana you are so freaking Amazing!" Chelsea smiled as she hugged Alana.

"Just in time too, Ste just said he's finished his work out." Alana said hugging Chelsea back.

"Crap, I've gotta wrap these." Chelsea said getting the wrapping paper then wrapping the Black Leash and Collar.

"You're getting him that? I didn't know you were in to that Chelsea." Alana smiled slyly.

"I wasn't but he gave me an idea last night." Chelsea turned red.

"As always I'll get the ear plugs for tonight." Alana smiled as Chelsea finished wrapping the present then hid that and the Babydoll and Stephen walked in wearing his workout clothes.

"Hi Birthday boy." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him.

"Hey Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea back.

"I'll leave you two alone. Oh I ordered pizza for you guys and I'll bring it when it's here." Alana smiled.

"Thank you Alana." Stephen smiled as Alana got off the bus and Chelsea kissed him some more. "Somebody missed me."

"Of course I did." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen back.

"Well, let me take a shower first." Stephen smiled in between kisses.

"Hurry and think about me." Chelsea smiled in between kisses.

"I will." Stephen smiled as he gave her one last kiss then went to the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later, Stephen got done then came out and got dressed and saw Chelsea with Pizza.

"Good timing, I'm starving." Stephen smiled as he got himself a plate and sat next to Chelsea and cuddled with her and ate.

"Do we have to work today?" Chelsea asked as she ate and cuddled with Stephen.

"Fortunately but hey, I missed being at work." Stephen smiled more;

"I know you did and I missed being at work with you. Why do you think I was brooding all the time?" Chelsea asked as she giggled.

"Then why are you still brooding?" Stephen asked

"Everyone else has gone insane while I was gone." Chelsea sighed sadly. "You saw how my so called "Friends" minus Ashley, Sarah, Lindsay and Amy turned out."

"What about Cecilia and Trinity?" Stephen asked.

"They're my sisters remember?" Chelsea asked. "They're still sane thank god." She said.

"Will you at least try to talk to Nattie and Joslin?" Stephen asked. "Taylor too?"

"Hell no. They're minus Taylor are Total Divas now." Chelsea growled as she cuddled close to Stephen. "Unless they get kicked off that show like that Jojo girl did they better stay away from me."

"I'll let you guys settle this." Stephen said as he kept Chelsea close to him and they ate in silence. After they got done, Chelsea smiled at him.

"Mind if I have my desert?" Chelsea asked

"Sure but what do you have in mind?" Stephen asked as Chelsea rubbed her hand on his crouch.

"Something." Chelsea smiled as she purred.

"By all means go ahead then." Stephen smiled as she rubbed on him some more then loosened his belt then unbuttoned his jeans then smirked seductively and used her teeth to pull down the zipper and she smiled widely.

"Commando , I like that." Chelsea smiled seductively as she grabbed his cock and gave it a few licks before taking the whole thing in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he sat back and closed his eyes while Chelsea kept sucking on him. She smiled and started humming a bit which caused Stephen to thrust a little in her mouth but she kept doing it. After she stopped she took him deeper in her mouth causing her to gag a bit and Stephen moaned louder. When he opened his eyes, he looked down and she was giving him an adorable look which was too much for him. "Chelsea…!" He yelled as he gave one more thrust and came in her mouth then he sat back and caught his breath.

"Liked that?" Chelsea asked as she smiled and wiped her mouth off then licked the back of her hand.

"I loved that." Stephen smiled as he caught his breath then he and Chelsea kissed passionately.

"I love you Stephen." Chelsea smiled kissing him.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled kissing Chelsea back.

_Me: I think Stephen being away from the Road is causing Chelsea to be like this towards him ;D ;D Anyway next Chapter is Smackdown :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Time To Make An Impact

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Smackdown Chapter :D :D Man I'm loving all this Inspiration :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Oh Jade belongs to her :D On with The Story :D :D_

Chapter 4: Wrong Time To Make An Impact. January 31, 2014 (January 28, 2014)

Smackdown just started and Chelsea was standing in a corner watching The Shield in the ring. She had on her leather jacket, her black shirt, black jeans and black boots. She watched as Vickie was in the ring then Hunter came out and made it The Shield vs. The Wyatt Family for Elimination Chamber. Then watched as it was Nick (Dolph Ziggler) vs. Claudio (Antonio Cesaro) to see who would make it in the Chamber.

"Hey Chelsea." Joslin said as Chelsea just stood there. "Chelsea?"

"You don't have any of those fucking Total Divas cameras around do you?!" Chelsea snapped at her.

"Come on Chelsea!" Joslin yelled.

"Don't fucking 'Come on Chelsea' me! Everyone who is on Total Divas is hungry for attention and sell outs, nothing more, nothing less!" Chelsea snapped. "Stay away from me Joslin." She said as she walked off then walked to another monitor and sat on a crate next to Trinity and Cecilia.

"Ok who did you beat up?" Cecilia asked.

"Is it my brother?" Trinity asked hopefully.

"No and you wish." Chelsea said. "I yelled at Joslin for joining Total Divas."

"You're really going to let a damn TV show ruin your Friendship?" Cecilia asked.

"She made that choice." Chelsea growled.

"Would you let it ruin our relationships if Cece and I was a cast member?" Trinity asked.

"No because I know you guys won't be a cast member." Chelsea said.

"I'm still trying to get them to blur my face." Trinity said as Chelsea and Cecilia looked at her. "What? They blurred Stephen's face, lucky bastard."

"I don't think the Divas will be able to get their faces blurred." Cecilia said.

"I'll cuss the alphabet if I see a Total Divas camera." Chelsea smirked.

"We're in." Cecilia and Trinity smirked as they hi fived Chelsea then saw that Titus was beating up Fred (Darren Young) in the ring.

"What the hell?!" Chelsea asked in shock.

"I thought those two were like Brothers." Cecilia said.

"I thought they were closer than Brothers." Trinity said

"Let's listen." Chelsea said as Titus said that when he teamed with Fred everyone called him a loser and he wanted to win Championships then called him Dead Weight.

"Didn't Tons of Funk break up because Brodus felt like this?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah but who cares about him?" Trinity asked.

"He and Titus should team up." Chelsea said.

"I agree." Trinity said as Renee walked up to them.

"Hey Chelsea, can I get an interview for the app?" She asked.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as she jumped down and they walked somewhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, one of the 8 participants in tonight's main event. Chelsea Benoit." Renee said as Chelsea walked up to her. "Chelsea tonight on Smackdown and this past Monday on Raw you've been in these tag team matches but, you said you don't get along with others, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's real simple Renee, I don't play well with others." Chelsea said. "Since I came back at Survivor Series I've looked out for one person and that's me. Although, I do trust two other people but that's it. Now as for tonight and Monday, I'm tagging with everyone but one person under protest. At Elimination Chamber, I will become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And nothing is going to stop me." She said as a Blue and Black haired Diva walked up to her and they had a stare down then walked away and Chelsea walked off too.

"Guys, I think Jade Eckrich has a problem with me." Chelsea said as she sat on the crate.

"The new girl? What do you mean?" Trinity asked.

"Her and I just had a stare down." Chelsea said.

"Why would Jade have a problem with you?" Cecilia asked. "You didn't mess with any of the Divas since you came back."

"My guess, she's going after the biggest dog in the Diva yard which is me." Chelsea said.

"Big mistake." Trinity said. "She should go after AJ Lee since beating The Bellas and Eva at the Rumble."

"I'm surprised she's going after me." Chelsea said.

"Might be really brave, or really stupid." Trinity said.

"Chelsea, your match is in five." A stage hand said.

"Good luck." Cecilia smiled as Chelsea jumped down then walked to Gorilla and saw Stephen and Rey out there.

"Play I Don't Care." Chelsea said as _I Don't Care _played and she walked out.

"And their Tag Team Partner from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she stood in a corner then Bryan's theme played and the place erupted as he came out.

"And their tag team partner from Aberdeen, Washington, Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced as Bryan came down to the ring doing the YES Chants then when he got in the ring everyone else did the chants but Chelsea then the Shield's theme played and they came out then the match started with Stephen and Colby (Seth Rollins).

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chelsea and Ashley. When Ashley was down, Chelsea went in the corner and smiled at Stephen. When she got up, Chelsea almost did the _Brogue Kick _but then Jade ran in the ring and speared Chelsea and took Ashley down with a DDT then got out of the ring as Chelsea rolled out of it and held her ribs.

"_Damn she spears hard." _Chelsea thought as she heard the bell rang and The Shield's theme play and she groaned. _"Eckrich you won't see it coming but I will get my revenge on you." _She thought.

_Me: Uh oh, new Diva picked on the Wrong Diva to mess with. When will Chelsea get her revenge though? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Animal

_Me: Hey guys I'm back already :D :D Chelsea and Stephen celebrate his Birthday after the Show and let's just say...things get hot ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and CelticChocolateLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think CelticChocolateLover for favoriting and adding this to their alerts, you rock! :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5: Inner Animal. January 28, 2014

After Smackdown everyone started traveling home while Chelsea and Stephen were traveling to Washington D.C. on their bus with no lights but candle light and the two cuddling on the couch having some wine.

"I am really enjoying tonight." Stephen smiled as he held Chelsea close to him.

"Even though we lost?" Chelsea asked.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing matters." Stephen smiled as they toasted each other then took a sip.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him.

"I love you too." Stephen smiled.

"Hey want one of your presents?" Chelsea asked as she got up.

"Please show me." Stephen smiled more as Chelsea got up and unbuttoned his shirt all the way.

"Get comfortable while I'm gone." Chelsea winked at him softly then she went in the bed room and got her Baby Doll, then grabbed Stephen's present and walked back in the living room and saw Stephen with his shirt off.

"Whoa….I'm liking my present already." Stephen smiled softly as Chelsea walked back in.

"This isn't all." Chelsea smiled sitting in his lap. "I got another present for you." She said handing the present to Stephen then he opened it then his eyes widened.

"Chelsea…." Stephen whispered. "You'd let me use this on you?" He asked holding a box with a black leash and collar.

"Of course." Chelsea purred. "I am your, Wolverine after all." She smiled nuzzling him and feeling the bus stop for the night.

"May I?" He asked as Chelsea nodded her head and he opened it up and put it on her. "God that looks sexy on you." He smiled as she blushed and she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"We shall." Stephen smiled as he got up and Chelsea jumped down and was on all fours and she smiled at him cutely.

"Bark." Chelsea smiled cutely as Stephen smiled as they walked to the bed room with Stephen holding the leash. When they got to their room, Chelsea climbed on the bed again and smiled. "Bark bark!"

"I like that, but it's missing something." Stephen smirked.

"Bark bark…master." Chelsea smirked seductively.

"Much better." Stephen smirked as Chelsea sat up and hugged him and kissed his neck and felt his chest.

"Does master require special attention anywhere?" Chelsea asked as she licked his neck.

"Yeah, one place, think you can handle that?" Stephen asked as Chelsea unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and grabbed a hold of him.

"How shall I do this master?" Chelsea asked as she started moving her hand.

"Anyway you want my Wolverine." Stephen moaned as Chelsea got an idea.

"Lay down." Chelsea moaned and Stephen walked over and laid down and Chelsea took off his pants and boxers all the way and got an idea and started sucking on her finger.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled sucking on it some more then she put his cock in her mouth.

"Oh yeah." Stephen moaned as Chelsea kept sucking on him, then smiled as she took her wet finger and stuck it in his butt. "OH SWEET FUCK!" He screamed as he thrusted in Chelsea's mouth hard causing her to gag.

"Stephen, Chelsea are you two alright?!" Alana asked knocking on the door. "I heard screaming."

"We're just fine." Chelsea said. "Don't worry I didn't hurt Stephen."

"Oh thank god." Alana smiled in relief. "I'll let you two get back to what you're doing then. Night."

"Night Alana." Chelsea and Stephen said as they heard Alana walk off.

"Sorry about that Stephen…." Chelsea said turning red.

"Why are you sorry? That felt amazing. No woman has ever done that to me before." Stephen smiled.

"Not even Sarah?"

"Not even Sarah."

"Well in that case, just relax and enjoy baby." Chelsea smiled as she put his cock back in her mouth and started sucking on it then stuck her finger in his butt again.

Stephen laid back and closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn't imagine doing half the stuff to another woman as he was doing with Chelsea at the moment. He always wanted to try new things with her and now she's trying new things with him. He gripped the blanket as he felt himself getting closer.

"I'm almost there Chels!" Stephen moaned as Chelsea smiled and sucked on him harder and moved her finger in and out of him until he moaned her name and came in her mouth. After he did Chelsea started licking him clean until there was no cum left.

"Mmmmmmm Delicious." Chelsea moaned as she got on Stephen and seductively took off her Baby Doll and matching panties and threw them on the floor. "Anything else you need me to do for you master?" She asked seductively.

"All fours now." Stephen groaned as Chelsea did just that then Stephen grabbed the leash and pulled on it causing her to choke a bit then he entered her.

"Oh god master!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen thrusted in her and pulled on the leash. The way he was being so dominant right now really turned her on.

"Fuck, you feel so good Chelsea." Stephen groaned as he thrusted in her harder then pulled on the leash some more and Chelsea moaned louder.

"Fuck me master fuck me!" Chelsea begged. "Fuck me like the dirty slave I am!" She yelled as Stephen kept thrusting into her hard.

"That's right baby keep yelling." Stephen moaned as he thrusted in her harder.

"I'm cumming!" Chelsea yelled after a few.

"Me too!" Stephen yelled.

"Cum in me master, please!" Chelsea yelled as she screamed his name and came hard, he wasn't far behind either as he screamed her name and came and the two collapsed on the bed.

"Oh man, who knew you were into that Chels." Stephen smiled as he panted and he pulled Chelsea close to him.

"I thought about doing that since last night, just to please you." Chelsea smiled.

"Please me you did." Stephen smiled as he took the leash off and held her really close. "I love you."

"I love you too my Stephen." Chelsea smiled closing her eyes.

_Me: Man I can imagine Chelsea and Stephen doing what they did in my head and it looks hot ;D ;D (By the way I would so wear a Leash for Stephen in the bed room ;D) They're so lucky to have each other :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Tired, Flirty, and Needy

_Me: I'm back with the Raw Chapter guys :D :D I will say this (I HATE THE AUTHORITY MINUS THE SHIELD!) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think writergirl219 for favoriting this :D You rock :D :D Now Sarah and Jade belong to DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 6: Tired, Flirty and Needy. February 3, 2014

_Flap flap flap_

"This game is hard, let's do something else." Sarah whined as they were at the arena laying down on the bus and Chelsea was playing Flappy Bird and Sarah was feeling her arm cuddling with her.

"Not until we beat my score, plus Stephen is in the other room." Chelsea said as she played again.

"Either he can hear or join in." Sarah smiled laying her head on Chelsea's shoulder.

"Ok what the hell did you and Frankie do in the UK?" Chelsea asked.

"Stuff." Sarah smiled at her.

"Do I even need to ask?" Chelsea asked looking at her.

"Nope." Sarah smiled as she kissed Chelsea.

"I thought you were tired." Chelsea said kissing her back.

"Tired and needy." Sarah whispered in her ear.

"Frankie should have ate you out on that plane." Chelsea sighed as Stephen walked in.

"Hey girls, I got wings if you want something to eat before Raw." Stephen said.

"Thank god, I'm starving!" Chelsea smiled jumping up.

"I am too." Sarah smiled staring at Chelsea.

"She's needy right now." Chelsea giggled.

"If you won't give it to me Chelsea, maybe Stephen will." Sarah winked at him as she walked out.

"Is Sarah ok?" Stephen asked.

"Tired and needy." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the living room.

"Tired, needy and flirty is more like it." Stephen said as they sat down and Sarah cuddled close to Chelsea.

"Can we skip Raw tonight?" Sarah asked giving Chelsea puppy dog eyes.

"I would but two things, one I may be in a match and two, The Authority." Chelsea said as she ate.

"Screw the Authority!" Sarah yelled as she ate.

"As much as I agree, until I go against them we're screwed." Stephen said as he ate.

"I'm already against them so we're not screwed." Chelsea said as she ate some more.

"Yay for Chelsea!" Sarah smiled happily as she hugged Chelsea.

"Ok what the hell are you on?" Chelsea asked.

"I just missed you that's all." Sarah smiled hugging Chelsea some more.

"Oh and I'm chop liver?" Stephen asked jokingly.

"No, I missed you too silly." Sarah smiled as she hugged Stephen as well then went back to hugging Chelsea.

"I see how it is." Stephen chuckled as Sarah hugged Chelsea tightly. "Ok no sleeping together unless I'm involved tonight!" He joked.

"Awwwwww!" Sarah whined hugging Chelsea tighter.

"Sarah, I can't breathe." Chelsea said as Sarah lightened the hug.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." Chelsea said as Sarah kept hugging her. "Too bad you can't be this affectionate when we're backstage.

"Screw people." Sarah said hugging Chelsea.

"Normally I would agree but I want authority ass tonight." Chelsea said.

"What about that Jade girl's butt?" Sarah asked.

"I'll get her when nobody expects it." Chelsea said as she finished eating and Sarah kept hugging her. "When we're in my corner you can't hug me like this."

"Well until we go backstage I'm not letting go." Sarah smiled kissing her neck.

"Lucky." Stephen mumbled.

"I heard that!" Chelsea laughed. "Well we do have to go backstage." She said getting up and grabbing her bag and Stephen grabbed his and Sarah grabbed hers and they walked out and walked backstage and Chelsea and Sarah walked to their locker room. "Sarah, can you let go now?" She asked. "I have to get dressed.

"Sorry…" Sarah said as they walked in their locker room and got dressed. Chelsea got in her Lone Wolverine gear and Sarah Changed into a black top similar to Velvet Sky's Hustla top, Black Hot Pants with Rhinestones on the side and Black Wrestling Boots.

"It's alright, we just can't let people find out the secret that's all." Chelsea smiled as she put on her leather jacket.

"Especially Joslin." Sarah said and Chelsea turned away from her. "Still not talking to her?"

"I snapped at her last Tuesday." Chelsea said softly. "She's a sellout, nothing more, nothing less, can we drop this please?"

"Sure." Sarah said softly as they finished getting ready then they went and found a dark corner near a monitor. "Authority starts the show?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Chelsea said as she crossed her arms as Raw started and Randy's theme played and he came out. "He's part of The Authority so we're close enough." She said and Chelsea nodded her head and Randy complained like always. "Everyone is out there I'm staying back."

"Dark persona?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea smirked as The Authority came out. "Oh look two jerk offs."

"I don't think anyone we like aka Stephen isn't coming out yet." Sarah said.

"Oh I can get my hands Randy in the future before Elimination Chamber." Chelsea smirked. "I will use this to claim my spot at the top!"

"Good luck Chelsea." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as they watched the first match and Chelsea became deep in thought.

"_The Authority gave me a chance to claim my spot as the face of the WWE. A spot my dad should have had since he's been alive." _Chelsea throught. _"I'll claim that spot for both me and him. After I do they'll all pay, every last one of them." _She thought.

"Hey Chels." Sarah said snapping Chelsea out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Stephen is out." Sarah smiled.

"Sweet!" Chelsea smiled as he was facing Joe (Curtis Axel) with Ryan (Ryback) at ringside. "If I go out and help Stephen then I bet Ryan would say; "Sheamus' Wife? Yeah she wants me."."

"Do you want him?" Sarah asked.

"Hell no I want Stephen!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen hit his shoulder on the Turnbuckle. "Ouch…"

"He'll be ok Chelsea." Sarah said.

"Let's go." Chelsea said. "Ryan gets involved I'm kicking his ass or die trying."

"I hate it when you say die." Sarah said softly as they made it to Gorilla and Chelsea grabbed a pipe.

"Give me a reason to come out there Ryan." Chelsea said as Stephen hit the Brogue Kick then won. "Phew." She smiled as they went back to their corner and stood there.

"You worry too much Chelsea." Sarah said.

"After his shoulder got injured I can't help it." Chelsea said shaking.

"He'll get through it, he did last time didn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but I really missed him traveling with me you know." Chelsea said softly.

"He's back now don't worry." Sarah smiled.

"Hey, thought you two would be thirsty." Stephen smiled handing them each a soda.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she took it.

"Oh look, a Useless Divas match." Sarah said as Chelsea looked at the TV Monitor.

"Think we'll see that Jade girl?" Chelsea asked as AJ and Tamina came out.

"As always." Sarah said.

"She interferes in everything with Divas…including my match last week!" Chelsea yelled.

"Just get revenge on the Lassie." Stephen said.

"Not until everyone forgets." Chelsea said as Jade came out and attacked the Divas. "Called it." She said as Jade had a microphone.

"AJ! There is only one Diva who deserves a shot at your title, Not Naomi, not Natalya and definitely not Chelsea Benoit! Oh no, that Diva is...me!" Jade said dropping the mic.

"She'll get it coming, nobody uses me as a stepping stone." Chelsea growled. "What does she have against me?"

"Who knows but she better be careful." Sarah said.

"She has until Next Monday." Chelsea said as it was Randy vs. Bryan. "I see any Authority Member we're out."

"Gotcha." Sarah said as they watched the match and after a bit they saw Glen (Kane) come down.

"Let's go Sarah!" Chelsea yelled as they ran to Gorilia and saw that Bryan won. "Are we not nee…?" She tried asking but Glen and Randy double team Bryan. "Turn off the lights!" She yelled as the lights were turned off. "Come on Sarah." She said as they ran to the ring and she used her pipe to choke Glen then the lights came on and Chelsea was choking Glen and Randy tried running after her but Sarah grabbed his leg and he fell over. After Chelsea choked Glen with the pipe he was down then she went to the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _on him then got up and stood over Glen, Randy and Bryan as her and Sarah smirked to end Raw.

_Me: Randy and Kane got it tonight! But we did see a hint of the Old Chelsea coming out wanting to help Stephen but didn't. Will she break out soon or will she still be a Lone Wolverine in the ring? (Minus Sarah) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7: We Love, You Watch

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's a lemon ;D ;D But it's girl on girl (With a surprise at the end ;D) so if you don't like it then skip it! I warned you guys! Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7: We Love, You Watch. February 4, 2014

After Raw mostly everyone traveled to Des Moines, Including Chelsea, Sarah and Stephen who was on their bus heading there. While Stephen was in the shower, Chelsea and Sarah had a little fun.

"Chelsea." Sarah moaned as she laid on the bed while Chelsea was eating her out.

"Hey, I gotta do something Frankie refused to do on the plane." Chelsea smiled as she kept doing it.

"Oh god yes!" Sarah moaned as she gripped the covers and Chelsea bit on her for a bit then Sarah screamed her name and came.

"Feel better?" Chelsea asked as she licked her clean then wiped her mouth and licked the back of her hand.

"Still needy." Sarah moaned.

"Well I got something that I wanted to use on Stephen first, but I think I can use it on you." Chelsea said getting under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked sitting up and Chelsea found what she was looking for.

"You'll see." Chelsea smirked as she put on a Red Strap on.

"Chelsea Farrelly, who knew you were into that stuff." Sarah smirked as she saw Chelsea adjust it.

"I'm not but it's something I wanted to try on Stephen." Chelsea smiled. "All fours now." She commanded as Sarah did just that.

"Now this is a sight I love seeing." Stephen smirked as he walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

"What? Your wife wearing a strap on about to fuck her best friend?" Chelsea asked

"Minus the strap on, yes." Stephen smirked more.

"Well in that case, lay down and watch us then." Chelsea smirked.

"You're not letting me join?" Stephen asked.

"Not this time." Chelsea smirked as Stephen laid down.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Stephen asked looking at them.

"Relax and enjoy the fun." Chelsea smiled as she smacked Sarah's butt.

"Chelsea." Sarah moaned as Chelsea positioned herself then entered her. "Chelsea!" She moaned again as Chelsea started thrusting. Meanwhile Stephen, who looked on was enjoying every second of it. After a minute he smirked and slipped off his towel and started touching himself.

"Keep going Chels!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea kept thrusting in her.

"Damn I wish I could feel how wet and tight you are." Chelsea moaned as she kept thrusting in her. Meanwhile she looked over at Stephen who was jerking off. "Bet you wish you can join in huh?"

"When we're alone, you're going to pay!" Stephen yelled as he jerked off some more.

"Just enjoy the show." Chelsea smirked as she pulled out of Sarah then she laid down and entered Sarah again.

"I am…" Stephen said as he jerked off some more. "I should be in that arse of yours…"

"You might be." Chelsea smirked as she thrust in Sarah some more.

"Something about you being dominating pisses me off but also turns me on at the same time." Stephen moaned jerking off.

"_Oh wait until I dominate you." _Chelsea thought as she smirked and kept thrusting in Sarah.

"Oh yes Chelsea!" Sarah moaned as Chelsea started playing with her breasts.

"I love it when you moan baby." Chelsea moaned as she kissed her neck and kept thrusting in her then bit on it.

"You're torturing me over here Chelsea." Stephen moaned as she just smirked at him and kept thrusting in Sarah. "You little seductive princess."

"I know I am." Chelsea smirked as she thrusted in Sarah some more and she squirted a bit. "Damn baby if you want to come then come."

"Not yet." Sarah moaned as she moved her hips then flipped Chelsea over so that she was on the bottom. "Not until he comes as well."

"The way you two have been, it may be a while." Stephen smirked as Chelsea looked over at him.

"Oh come here!" She breathed as Stephen scooted over to her and she kissed him passionately and he kissed back. "Feel better?"

"A little." Stephen moaned as he kissed Chelsea back and Sarah kept thrusting on her.

"Good, just kiss me and no touchy." Chelsea smirked in the kiss and Stephen groaned.

"You're really going to torture me are you?" Stephen asked.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea smirked as Sarah moaned.

"Chelsea I can't hold it in anymore…" Sarah moaned as she bounced on her until she screamed her name and came. "Sorry…..I wanted to wait on Stephen." She panted as she got off Chelsea and laid down next to her.

"Good my turn." Stephen smirked as he took off the strap on and entered Chelsea and she screamed. "I wanted to wait until I was inside you to cum." He whispered in her ear as he thrusted in her.

"Oh Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as he kept thrusting in her then started kissing her neck. "Right there." She moaned as he hit her sweet spot.

"God you're so tight right now." Stephen smirked as he moaned and kissed her neck some more.

"You're making me this way." Chelsea moaned as he kept hitting it.

"You deserve it for making me wait." Stephen smirked as he hit it again and she got really right.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen kept thrusting in her.

"Not yet." Stephen moaned as he gave a few more thrusts. "Ok now!" He yelled as they both screamed each other's names and came at the same time.

"Oh god…" Chelsea panted as Stephen pulled out of her and cuddled close to him. "I should…do this…to you more….often babe."

"You're lucky Sarah's here or else you would have gotten worse." Stephen said as he pulled her close. "Speaking of which, I think you wore her out." He said as they looked over at a sleeping Sarah.

"Looks like Frankie has some competition." Chelsea smiled as she covered up the three of them.

"What about me?" Stephen asked.

"Her and Frankie may satisfy me but nobody satisfies me like you do." Chelsea smiled at him and started softly feeling his pecs and abs.

"I'm glad." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back.

_Me: Man those three ;D ;D Even hotter when Frankie is around ;D ;D Now is Chelsea planning on using that Strap On on Stephen in the Future? ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Guy and The Loner

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I'm going to test something out for this Chapter :D Depends on What Stephen is going to do between now and WrestleMania :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the next Chapter :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8: The Big Guy and The Loner. February 7, 2014 (February 4, 2014)

Smackdown just started and Chelsea and Sarah were in a corner watching Bryan in the ring then Glen came out

"And to think, I was friends with them last year." Chelsea said crossing her arms.

"I thought Bryan annoyed you." Sarah said looking at her.

"He did but Glen annoys me more." Chelsea said.

"Hey Chelsea, wish me luck and beating your husband." Ryan smirked walking up to her.

"Good luck. In getting your head kicked off!" Chelsea smirked as her and Sarah laughed and Ryan just smirked.

"You know Chelsea, why would you be with Stephen if he isn't a real man?" Ryan asked. "Think about it he made you put your career on hold just to take care of his out of shape ass. What has he done for you lately? Now if you were with me, I'd treat you like a princess, you and your friend here." He said winking at Sarah.

"Back off Ryan." Chelsea growled calmly. "Stephen is more of a man than you are, he's not a douchebag like you, plus he LOVES me, you only want me because Stephen has me."

"Exactly and I plan on taking everything he has, including his girl." Ryan smirked as Chelsea kicked him hard in the balls.

"Good luck tonight and make sure Stephen kicks your head off hard." Chelsea smirked as her and Sarah walked off.

"He's worse than Maddox." Sarah said.

"No shit." Chelsea said as they sat on a crate. "Also I can't believe I have a match with Ariane (Cameron) tonight." She laughed.

"Ariane?! The only person worse than her is Eva Marie." Sarah laughed. "Why do you have a match with her?"

"Because I may be in the Divas title picture." Chelsea said. "I'll only be in it if a Total Diva isn't in it."

"On the plus side she won't have Naomi at ringside." Sarah said.

"Yeah that eye injury did look serious." Chelsea said. "Give me 30 seconds to 1 minute to finish the match."

"Will do." Sarah smiled as it was Stephen vs. Ryan. "Big Guy ain't looking too good is he?"

"It's because The Little Guy is in a lot of pain." Chelsea laughed. "I am so proud of my work."

"I bet Stephen is too." Sarah laughed. "Off topic, think Jade will interfere in your match tonight?"

"She does, I have you watching my back right?" Chelsea asked.

"Like always." Sarah smiled as her and Chelsea hugged.

"So, did you have any matches on the tour at all?" Chelsea asked.

"I faced ODB On Xplosion in Glasgow and I wrestled at the Jokers Wild PPV." Sarah said and Chelsea sighed.

"Sarah, you deserve way better than you are now. Think about it. You're barely seen on Impact, Bad Influence is starting to barely be seen. You're taking a backseat to Gail and Tapa and one to Dixie Carter." Chelsea said. "It's like you're here again only, you're doing more here than at Impact."

"Chelsea." Sarah sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't mind it now as long as I'm with Frankie."

"I know Sarah, but you could at least be Knockout Champion." Chelsea said.

"But Gail is a heel as well and you know it." Sarah said.

"I know she is but heels faced each other before." Chelsea said. "Think about it." She said as Stephen won.

"Your match is next." Sarah said avoiding the subject as they got up.

"We'll talk about this later." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring.

"I'm fine where I am. Now please drop it." Sarah said sounding really annoyed as Ariane was in the ring and _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea and Sarah walked out.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Sarah got in the ring and Chelsea took off her leather jacket and handed it to the ref as the match started and Chelsea hit Ariane with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea…" Lillian started to say but Ryan's theme played and he walked down the ramp.

"_Fucking creep!" _Chelsea thought as she stayed emotionless and he got in the ring and stood face, to face with her.

"Congratulations." Ryan smiled as Chelsea stood there then kicked him in the nuts once again then grabbed his arm and put him in the _Crippler Crossface _as he started tapping but Chelsea pulled really hard then got off of him and panted as she looked down at him, then she grabbed her jacket as her and Sarah went to the back.

"Ok, what was that about?" Sarah asked.

"Ryan being a creep that's what." Chelsea said as they sat on a crate. "I have a feeling that this thing with Stephen isn't over yet."

"I hear ya on that." Sarah said.

"Chelsea! Are you ok?" Joslin asked as Chelsea and Sarah jumped down from the crate and turned her backs towards her. "Come on guys!" She pleaded.

"See any of those cameras?" Chelsea asked as Sarah looked around.

"Nope."

"Let's go." She said as they walked away from Joslin.

_Me: Uh oh, Ryback is turning Stalker! (Maybe) How will Chelsea handle this? Also please don't be mad that I had Cameron Job to Chelsea ok?! (I picked one of the Divas who aren't very good and I didn't want to go with the Obvious Choice aka Eva Marie) so please don't be mad ok?! Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9: Sheamus, Back Off!

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and by the looks of the title for it...something is going down! Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 (Don't worry Chelsea and Joslin WILL be friends again :) Can't keep them apart forever lol :D) for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 9: Sheamus, Back Off! February 10, 2014

Chelsea and Sarah were ready for Raw and they stood in a dark corner like usual watching Raw was Hunter and Stephanie McMahon interrupted Betty White and Chelsea rolled her eyes as they walked out.

"And to think, I thought we would a break from the Authority starting out." Chelsea said crossing her arms. "Boy we were wrong."

"You think?" A voice asked and they looked over and saw Stephen.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm in brooding mode." Chelsea said sounding dark.

"Watching over you, you think I'd leave you two alone after Ryan pulled that stunt on Smackdown?" Stephen asked. "Uh uh I'm staying right here."

"You can't be serious." Chelsea said in disbelief.

"I am, now I'm one of the two people you trust on camera so deal with it." Stephen said as Chelsea shrugged and they watched Randy walk down to the ring and apologizing.

"Why don't I believe that for some reason?" Sarah asked.

"Because all that comes out of his mouth is shit." Chelsea said as Sarah chuckled.

"The ring is filling up with shit and Bryan is coming out." Sarah said as the three of them watched Raw some more.

"I'd like to see them give me the night off." Chelsea smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"You're trying to get fired?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you've got to take risks, I do." Chelsea smiled. "Look where it's gotten me."

"I know Chelsea but…I'm comfortable being with Frankie." Sarah smiled.

"I know but think about your own Career too Sarah." Chelsea said and Sarah realized what Chelsea was talking about.

"Chelsea we're not having this discussion now drop it!" Sarah yelled

"Fine." Chelsea mumbled as they watched Raw some more.

"Real Americans huh?" Sarah asked as she looked at Stephen.

"Yep."

"You know if I wasn't Brooding I'd steal one of Zeb's signs and write "Deport Zeb!" On it." Chelsea said crossing her arms

"Then stop Brooding and take a sign because I made it so you HAVE to go out to ringside with me." Stephen said as Chelsea sent him a Death Glare.

"What?!"

"It's just to protect you from Ryan." Stephen said.

"I walk alone besides Sarah are you kidding me?!" Chelsea yelled.

"I'm not now deal with it, I'd rather see you safe than with Ryan following you." Stephen said sternly

"Whatever, I'm going out there under protest." Chelsea said crossing her arms. "Now I have a real reason to Brood!"

"Chelsea don't start!" Stephen snapped.

"I am! Stephen, Back off!" Chelsea yelled angrily as she walked off.

"I'm following her." Stephen said as he followed her.

"I'm going back to the bus." Sarah said as she went back to the bus.

"Can't believe you followed me." Chelsea growled as she stood in the dark corner of a locker room.

"We'll talk later." Stephen growled.

"We have nothing to talk about." Chelsea snapped as Bryon Saxton walked in and interviewed Stephen then he looked at her and the Camera went on her.

"I'm doing this under protest." Chelsea growled as she walked out and she heard Stephen talk about a Irishman and a Canadian walk into a Bar on Hollywood Blvd and he's married to a Canadian and she smiled at that but frowned as he walked out.

"Quit walking away from me." Stephen said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring.

"Why are you acting like this?" Stephen asked.

"You're treating me like a defenseless little girl now leave me alone!" Chelsea growled as Jay was out in the ring.

"We'll talk about this later." Stephen said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his tag team partner, accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea crossed her arms and they walked to the ring, when they got there Chelsea stayed on the outside as The Real Americans came out and Zeb said that her, Stephen and Jay were illegal's then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

"_When the match is over I'm going to the back." _Chelsea thought angrily as she watched Stephen hit the Brogue Kick then pinned Jake and won.

"Here are your winners, Christian and Sheamus." Justin announced as Chelsea went to the back right away.

"Hey Chels, what's going on?" Trinity asked as she walked up to Chelsea.

"Your brother being a pain in the ass right now!" Chelsea yelled kicking a wall.

"I never thought I'd hear those words." Trinity smiled happily. "What happened?"

"He thinks I can't defend myself!" Chelsea yelled.

"Normally I would never defend his arse but he was freaking out when Ryan was in the ring with you on Tuesday and I mean REALLY freaking out." Trinity said.

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"Good thing only CeCe, Drew and I saw it but I was swore to secrecy but he turned red, throwing stuff you name it." Trinity said and Chelsea calmed down.

"He was like that?" Chelsea asked.

"You're the only girl he freaked out over Chelsea." Trinity said as she smiled. "You must be pretty damn special for him to do that."

"Wow….I feel like the biggest asshole ever!" Chelsea yelled as she started crying. "He must think I'm a bratty little girl."

"He doesn't. He'll do anything for you, even when you're mad at him." Trinity smiled hugging Chelsea. "Just do something for him."

"I will." Chelsea smiled hugging Trinity back and wiping her tears. "See you tomorrow sis." She smiled walking away.

_Me: What will Chelsea do to apologize to Stephen? All I know is that it's going to involve some lovin' ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Forgive Me?

_Me: I'm back guys and it's a Lemon ;D ;D (A Lemon after Raw so far? I must really love you guys lol ;D) Will Stephen forgive Chelsea for her attitude earlier in the night? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10: Forgive Me? February 10, 2014

"Thanks for helping me out Alana." Chelsea said as she sat at the table on the bus with a Cake and writing a note.

"No problem Chelsea, better than hearing Sarah have phone sex." Alana laughed.

"She can get pretty loud." Chelsea said half tempted to go in the spare bedroom as she finished the note.

"Louder than you and Ste." Alana said as they heard the door open.

"Take over." Chelsea said as she ran and hid as Stephen walked in.

"See you tomorrow man." Stephen said as he walked inside. "Hey Alana, Chelsea go to bed?"

"Yeah, want me to hit the road?" She asked.

"Please do." Stephen said as he yawned and Alana walked off the bus and went to the drivers area and Stephen noticed the cake. "Huh?" He asked as he looked down at the note and read it.

"Forgive me?" Chelsea asked standing there looking at him.

"Chelsea." He said as he held out his arms and she ran to hug him. "Of course I forgive you lassie."

"I'm really sorry." Chelsea said as she started crying and hugging him.

"It's ok Chelsea, its ok." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly.

"I felt selfish…" Chelsea cried.

"You're not selfish Chelsea. I'd just do anything to keep you safe, even if you hate me for it." Stephen said hugging her.

"I can never hate you, even if I'm mad at you." Chelsea said softly as she hugged Stephen tighter.

"I'm glad." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen back and they stood there kissing for a few. After a few minutes the kissing got rougher and Stephen picked up Chelsea and took her to their room and laid her on the bed then got on top of her and kissed her passionately some more then moved down to her neck and kissed it and nibbled on it a bit and Chelsea moaned as he took off her shirt and kissed her again and Chelsea took off his.

"Just to let you know, Sarah is having Phone Sex with Frankie in the other room." Chelsea giggled.

"Well we can get louder than her." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea again.

"I know we can." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen again. "I know you can when I do something to you." She winked at him

"Let's wait for when we're alone." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again.

"Sounds good to me." Chelsea smiled as Stephen grabbed her breasts and started fondling them and started kissing her neck again and she squirmed a bit then he took off her bra and started sucking on her right nipple and teasing her left one. "Don't tease tonight…"

"After how you treated me tonight, I think you deserve it." Stephen smirked as he switched nipples.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he teased the neglected right one. "I'm sorry baby…"

"I know you are but you deserve to be teased." Stephen smirked as he unbuttoned her jeans and took them off.

"Ohhhhhh." Chelsea whined as she unbuttoned Stephen's jeans and took them off. "No commando tonight?"

"Nope." Stephen said as he rubbed his bulge against her womanhood.

"Oh god, that feels good." Chelsea moaned as he kept doing it then he kissed her passionately as he kept doing it. "Baby, I need you in me."

"Not yet." Stephen smirked as he took off her underwear and licked her.

"Man…" Chelsea whined as Stephen licked her some more then started sucking on her. "Stephen!" She moaned as he kept doing it.

"Man you taste so good Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he started eating her out.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she bucked her hips a bit and he held them down and ate her out some more. "Baby I'm getting close!"

"Then come!" Stephen moaned as he ate Chelsea out for a minute more then she screamed his name and came.

"Oh man." Chelsea panted as Stephen went and kissed her then he kissed her neck and took off his boxers and entered her. "Finally!" She moaned loudly.

"I think you had enough teasing." Stephen smiled as he started kissing her neck again and thrusting in her.

"I did!" Chelsea moaned as she kissed Stephen and he kissed her back while thrusting in her. After breaking the kiss, he saw tears in Chelsea's eyes.

"Chelsea? What's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"I'm sorry for treating you bad tonight." Chelsea cried as Stephen kissed her tears.

"Chelsea, it's ok I forgive you." Stephen said as he kissed her softly.

"I don't feel like I deserve it though." Chelsea said as she cried some more.

"To me you do Chelsea." Stephen said softly as he kissed Chelsea again. "Don't worry Chelsea, I've already forgiven you lassie."

"Really?" Chelsea asked as she wiped her tears.

"Really." Stephen smiled as he kissed her passionately then smiled at her.

"I love you." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen passionately back and grinding against him and he started thrusting in and out of her again, then he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and he felt her tighten around him. "I can't hold it in anymore Stephen…"

"Then come, I'm not far behind." Stephen moaned as he kept thrusting in her then she screamed his name and came and after a few more thrusts he screamed her name and came.

"That felt amazing." Chelsea smiled as Stephen pulled out of her and laid next to her and pulled her close to him. "I'm so glad you're mine…even if I don't deserve you sometimes…"

"Deserve me or not, I'm always yours Chelsea." Stephen smiled holding her close.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled kissing him.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled kissing her back.

_Me: Phew! Glad Stephen forgave her :D :D He really is a sweet guy :D :D Anyway next Chapter is Smackdown and Chelsea vs. Randy :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Poisoning The Viper

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Sorry I took so long but Work has gotten in the way big time :( But I got this Chapter for you guys :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11: Poisoning The Viper February 14, 2014 (February 11, 2014)

Smackdown just started and Chelsea and Sarah stayed in their locker room this time due to everyone always disturbing them in their corners.

"So, Eva Marie huh?" Chelsea asked referring to Sarah's match with Eva Marie later that night.

"Unfortunately." Sarah said as she was in her Dark Gear. "See why I hate this company? I have to face someone who can't even wrestle!"

"Remember, she called you a copy cat." Chelsea said.

"I remember." Sarah growled clenching her firsts. "I hate those Total Divas."

"Same here." Chelsea said as she thought of something. "Wait…remember when Naomi and Ariane had those singles matches against Victoria (Alicia Fox) and Zivile (Aksana) and it had the Total Divas logo?"

"Not really…"

"Well remember when The Bellas, Cody and Sandow were supposed to face Tons of Funk and The Funkadactyls at Wrestlemania last year and it got cancelled?"

"I remember that." Sarah said.

"Well two things may happen. One your match may be taped for Total Divas again and two, it may not even happen." Chelsea said.

"You're the only reason why I'm here at this point." Sarah growled as she got ready.

"Ok on a happier note, what are you doing for Frankie on Valentine's day?" Chelsea asked.

"Not telling." Sarah smiled with a wink.

"Come on." Chelsea begged.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing if you tell me what you and Stephen are doing." Sarah smiled.

"Never mind." Chelsea mumbled

"Thought so, although does it involve that Strap on that you used on me?" Sarah asked.

"I ain't telling." Chelsea said as Stephen walked in. "Ok no matter what anyone says that Brogue Kick was accidental." She said referring to when he accidently kicked Jay in the ring.

"I know it was and I think he knows as well." Stephen said. "Sarah I feel so sorry that you're facing a Total Diva lassie."

"I want my face blurred like you." Sarah groaned.

"I don't think the Divas can get their face blurred." Stephen said as Sarah whined.

"We better get this over with." Sarah whined as she got up and put her Jacket on.

"Good luck Ladies." Stephen smiled as Chelsea and Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Ste." Chelsea said as her and Sarah walked out.

"Please be cancelled, please be cancelled, please be cancelled." Sarah kept saying as they walked to Gorilla then _Holier Than Thou_ by _Metallica _played "CRAP!" She yelled as her and Chelsea walked to the ring.

"The following Divas Match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, from Rapid City, South Dakota, Sarah Veerthorne!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Sarah walked to the ring. When Sarah got in the ring she gave a seductive look to the camera and took off her Jacket as Eva's theme played and she walked out.

"And her opponent from San Francisco, California, Eva Marie!" Lillian announced as Eva walked to the ring and Chelsea and Sarah glared at her and Sarah got close to Chelsea.

"Squish her like I did Ariane last week." Chelsea said as Sarah nodded her head and Eva walked in the ring and Sarah attacked her until the ref pulled her off then the match started.

While the match was going on Chelsea noticed that Eva didn't know what she was doing, almost injuring Sarah a couple of times.

"Make her tap Sarah!" Chelsea yelled as Sarah put Eva in the _Anaconda Vice _and she was tapping out.

"Here is your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and she raised her hand then Sarah glared down at Eva then went to the back.

"Unbelieveable!" Sarah yelled as they were in the back. "Couldn't WWE Teach her how to fucking wrestle?!" She yelled as Chelsea backed off a bit. She hardly ever heard Sarah cuss. "At least make her learn the fucking moves before you go out to the ring!" She yelled as she saw something. "We're not Total Divas get those fucking cameras away from us!" She yelled as Chelsea backed up and Sarah noticed it. "I'm going on the bus." She said as she looked around and she kissed Chelsea on the forehead and she walked back to the bus.

"Wow." Chelsea said as she saw Joslin and the Total Divas Cameras walk towards her. "Fuck! Ass! Bitch!" She yelled at them and they quickly walked away. "Yeah try using that on Total Divas bitches!" She laughed as she walked to her locker room and sat down.

"What happened to Sarah?" Stephen asked as he was dressed.

"On the bus, Eva almost injured her."

"Is she ok?" Stephen asked

"I hope so." Chelsea said softly. "I still want to hurt Eva though, or give her a Brogue Kick."

"I will be happy if you do give her one." Stephen smiled.

"I'll make it for you then." Chelsea smiled.

"I love you." Stephen smiled.

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him and broke it. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Lassie." Stephen smiled as he kissed her.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Gorilla and saw Randy out there then took a deep breath as _I Don't Care _played and she walked out.

"And his opponent, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in there she took off her Jacket and glared at Randy as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Chelsea was down, Randy got in position and waited for Chelsea to get up, when she did he tried RKOing her but she ended up putting him in the _Crippler Crossface _and used all her strength to make him tap and it worked.

"Here is your winner, by Submission, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got her hand raised then looked up at the sign and pointed at the Wrestlemania sign then went to the back.

_Me: Alright! Chelsea Beat Randy :D But will she beat him and everyone else at Elimination Chamber? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12: Love You Like You Love Me

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back! (*Insert how hard work has been excuse here*) But here is the Valentines Day Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12: Love You Like You Love Me February 14, 2014

A couple of days later, Chelsea and Stephen were at home cuddling relaxing after spending the day together alone at home. At the moment Stephen was cooking and Chelsea was on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm positive. Let me do everything tonight ok?" Stephen asked from the kitchen.

"Alright." Chelsea said as she smiled to herself. _"Not Everything." _She thought as her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"_THEY CUT MY MATCH!" _Sarah yelled.

"Whoa! What?" Chelsea asked.

"_I'm Watching Smackdown right now and they cut my match with Eva Marie!" _Sarah yelled.

"Serious?!" Chelsea asked.

"_Damn serious! See why I left the WWE?!" _Sarah asked.

"This is more Eva's fault than WWE's in General, she almost injured you and can't wrestle for shit." Chelsea said.

"_Either way if it weren't for you I'd stay the hell away from them!" _Sarah yelled.

"Take the week off to Spend with Frankie." Chelsea said. "I'll be fine."

"_You sure?" _Sarah asked.

"Positive, I can make it on my own." Chelsea smiled. "Besides it's Valentine's Day, why don't you spend time with Frankie?"

"_He's eating me out right now." _Sarah said as she moaned. _"I need this…"_

"Well you enjoy that and I'll spend time with Stephen, see you later." Chelsea smiled more.

"_Later." _Sarah smiled as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Stephen asked as he was still in the kitchen.

"Sarah, they cut her match against Eva."

"Really?"

"Really." Chelsea said.

"Bet it was recorded for Total Divas. Poor Sarah may be on there." Stephen said.

"I would be on there but then people would think I'm cheating on you with Slendermans Ginger cousin." Chelsea laughed.

"Don't diss cousin slendy!" Stephen joked as Chelsea laughed some more. "Anyway Dinner is done."

"Awesome." Chelsea smiled as she got up. "What did ya make?"

"You'll see." Stephen smiled putting an arm around her as they walked to the table and saw that he made Cheeseburgers.

"You know the way to my heart." Chelsea smiled hugging him.

"It's not a normal Valentines dinner but I figure you'd love it." Stephen smiled.

"I do." Chelsea smiled. "Screw normal as long I'm with you I'll enjoy it." She smiled as Stephen lit the candles on the table and she sat down and he sat across from her and they ate.

"You are so beautiful Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he winked at her and she blushed.

"Am not…" Chelsea blushed.

"Are too." Stephen smiled as he ate.

"Are not." Chelsea blushed looking down.

"Are too and nothing will change my mind." Stephen smiled at her.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she looked at him and ate. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked.

"You're amazing." Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"I'm your amazing guy." Stephen smiled as Chelsea blushed some more and they finished eating and he got up and walked up to her and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Chelsea smiled as they got up and Stephen turned on the Stereo and she blushed as it played _Hero _by _Enrique Iglesias_. "You know what this song does to me."

"I know." Stephen smiled as they started slow dancing and Chelsea smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to Stephen's heartbeat and smiled some more as they danced. This song described their relationship perfectly down to the last detail.

"I love you." Chelsea whispered to him as she looked up at him.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen whispered as they kissed slow and passionate for a while and he pulled Chelsea in close to him and kissed her some more then as soon as the song stopped Stephen turned off the Stereo and they walked upstairs and walked to their room and Stephen kissed her passionately again and she kissed back opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to play with each others, just as Chelsea was about to lose control she remembered something and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"There's something I want to try with you." Chelsea said as she turned really red.

"What?"

"Well you remember the strap on I used on Sarah right?" Chelsea asked.

"I do." Stephen said.

"Well….I wanna use it on you." Chelsea said softly and Stephen turned pink a bit.

"On…me?" He asked.

"We don't have to if you don't want to!" Chelsea said quickly. "I just thought…I could make love to you like you do me…" She said blushing.

"As long as you go easy on me." Stephen smiled.

"You sure?" Chelsea asked looking up. "You'd allow me to do that to you?"

"Of course." Stephen smiled. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit nervous but I'm willing to do it."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen passionately again and he kissed back with the two making it to the bed and sitting down and Chelsea unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. "Not going to lie, I'm nervous about doing this myself."

"We'll be alright." Stephen smiled as they moved up to the pillows and they kissed passionately some more while Stephen took off Chelsea's shirt and started kissing her neck and she moaned.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he unbuttoned her jeans and took them off along with her underwear and started rubbing her.

"Can't be the only one getting pleasure tonight." Stephen smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off.

"That case turn over then." Chelsea said as Stephen laid on his back and Chelsea got on top of him and started sucking on him.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he started licking her and sucking on her.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she started deep throating him and bobbed her head a bit then smiled as she stopped for a minute and sucked on her finger.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"Preparing you." Chelsea smiled as she took his cock back in her mouth again and gently stuck the finger in his butt.

"Shit….!" Stephen hissed in pleasure as he started thrusting in her mouth and Chelsea gagged a bit but kept going as she moved her finger in and out of him. Chelsea….I'm close….." He said.

"Me too babe." Chelsea moaned as she sucked on him some more and felt herself cum and scream. After a minute Stephen moaned Chelsea's name and came.

"Oh man…." Stephen panted as Chelsea turned around and they cuddled for a while.

"Enjoy that baby?" Chelsea asked.

"I did." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea.

"Ready?" She asked as Stephen nodded his head and Chelsea went under the bed and got the Strap On and put it on then she went and got a bottle of Lube and put some on the strap on then coated her fingers with it. "If it hurts let me know ok?"

"I will." Stephen said as Chelsea put a finger in and Stephen moaned this time instead of hiss. After a minute she took it out and coated it with lube again and stuck two fingers in. "Fuck!" He yelled as he bucked his hips a bit and Chelsea kept her fingers in for a bit before removing them.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, like I said the other night, NOBODY did that to me before." Stephen said.

"Don't worry, I'll take my time with you." Chelsea smiled as she relubed her fingers and added three of them in him.

"FUCK!" Stephen yelled as he bucked his hips again and Chelsea kept them still for a few before removing them and adding more lube on the strap on then getting on top of him.

"Ready?" Chelsea asked.

"Ready." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea passionately and she kissed back and she slowly entered him and heard him curse in Gaelic.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked as she stopped.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." Stephen hissed.

"Ok love." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen passionately and he kissed her back.

"Ok, you can move." Stephen smiled as Chelsea started moving in and out of him.

"I'm not used to doing this so I may get tired." Chelsea said as she thrusted in him some more.

"I'll take over if you do." Stephen said as Chelsea kept thrusting in him some more.

"Fuck! I may not feel the inside of you but you feel tight!" Chelsea breathed as she kept thrusting in him.

"I never had anything besides that strap on and your fingers in me." Stephen moaned as Chelsea kept doing it. After a few minutes he noticed that she was about to be wore out. "Enough." He said as she pulled out of him and he took off the strap on and flipped them over so that she was on the bottom and entered her. "God you're wet, fucking me turned you on."

"Yes baby it did!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen started thrusting in her.

"So kinky." Stephen smirked as he thrusted in and out of her some more.

"You made me this way." Chelsea smiled as she moaned and bucked her hips.

"Glad I did." Stephen smiled as he kissed her neck and thrusted in her some more.

"Stephen….I can't…."

"Me either Chels!" Stephen moaned as he thrusted in her a couple more times then the two screamed each other's names and came hard.

"Man…" Chelsea panted as Stephen pulled out and pulled her close to him. "Feeling…ok?" She asked.

"Never….felt….better." Stephen smiled as he panted and Chelsea rubbed where his butthole was.

"Did it hurt?" Chelsea asked sounding worried.

"It did at first but it felt amazing." Stephen smiled as he pulled Chelsea closer to him. "Happy Valentines Day Chelsea, I love you."

"I Love you too." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen.

_Me: Damn, who knew that Sweet innocent Chelsea (Not so sweet and Innocent now folks ;D) would do that to Stephen ;D ;D Best Valentines Day for the both of them huh? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Can It Happen Again?

_Me: Finally the Raw Chapter is out! :D :D I've been really tired lately but with two days off (And watching the WWE Network :D) It's helped me work on the Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 13: Can It Happen Again? February 17, 2014

Raw was on and Chelsea was in her corner wearing her usual gear but was wearing her new Authentic Shirt which was a Black shirt with Three Wolverine Claw Marks with a Blue or Purple Background in them and a Shadow Wolverine as well and on the back it says in blue or purple font "Walk Alone, Fight Alone." After Claudio walked out Chelsea put on her Jacket and walked to the ring but heard Stephen's Music on the way out.

"Seriously?" Chelsea asked as Stephen was talking then _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea walked out. "I only have one thing to say." She said walking to the ring. "On Sunday I will make each and everyone of you tap out and become the new WWE World Heavyweight…" She started to say but Randy's theme played and he walked out and Chelsea face palmed as Bryan came out then Glen making it John vs. Claudio and Bryan vs. Chelsea. After everyone left Glen looked like he was going to attack Bryan but Chelsea ran and speared him down then glared at Bryan as she took off her Jacket as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bryan was in position Chelsea went and attempted the _Crippler Crossface _but somehow Bryan rolled her up for the win.

"Here is your winner, Daniel Bryan!" Justin announced as Chelsea rolled out of the ring and held her back as she walked to the back. "Tonight is going to be a long night." She walked to Stephen's locker room and laid down on the bench.

"Sorry about your loss." Stephen said as he put his hand on her forehead.

"It's ok. It was Bryan." Chelsea smiled as she looked up at Stephen. "I'll be ok though, just need to rest."

"Then rest then." Stephen smiled. "I'll be in here until an interview or match." He smiled.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled at him.

"Anything for you Chelsea." Stephen smiled kissing her forehead as they watched Raw.

"Ste?"

"Hmmmm?" He asked as they watched Ettore (Big E) vs. 3MB.

"I'm not going to lie…I'm scared." Chelsea said softly.

"Scared? Of what?" Stephen asked looking down at her.

"You getting injured again…" Chelsea said softly as she got up and Stephen hugged her.

"Chelsea I'll be ok." Stephen said softly. "I was the first time I got injured."

"But you just got back though." Chelsea said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be ok love." Stephen said softly as he hugged her some more.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Positive." Stephen smiled. "You've been worried since I've came back have you?"

"I'm worried that it'll be really bad to where…you may not be able to wrestle again…"

"Chelsea, I'll be ok love." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more. "I'll be careful but I'll also be the best that I can."

"I know, I'd never stop you from doing that." Chelsea smiled.

"I'm glad." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea some more.

"I just worry about you because I really love you, you know." Chelsea smiled.

"I know you do Chelsea." Stephen smiled. "And I love you as well, more than anything."

"I Love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"Trust me I'll be ok. Alright?" Stephen asked.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen again.

"I love you." Stephen told her again.

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she took out her Galaxy S4 and went on Twitter.

"What cha doing?"

"Looking if Sarah posted anything today." Chelsea smiled as she went on Sarah's twitter account and saw that she was posting sexy pictures of Frankie and herself. "Sexy pictures?"

"Again?" Stephen asked as this wasn't the first time they did it. "I love them but they need to be careful with what they post."

"I agree, we post stuff like that, we'd be in hot water big time." Chelsea said.

"Even though our careers are separate right now our marriage is Public and a lot of people stalk us on Twitter so we need to be careful." Stephen said.

"Big time." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Stephen said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Chelsea said as he left and she looked at the TV nervously and saw Randy walk out, followed by Stephen then the match started.

While the match went on, Chelsea watched the match worried about Stephen, normally she wouldn't be worried about him but since his injury she couldn't help but worry if he'll be ok. After a while she saw The Shield attack Stephen.

"Fuck this I'm out!" Chelsea yelled as she ran out to the ring and saw the other Chamber opponents out there and she ran out and attacked Cena joining in on the Brawl.

After Raw was off, Chelsea was on the Bus laying on the couch as Stephen was in their room sleeping. After the bus stopped for a few, Chelsea got up and saw Alana get on.

"Hey, aren't you tired?" Alana asked.

"Nah, just have a lot on my mind." Chelsea smiled.

"Worried about Stephen?" Alana asked.

"You bet." Chelsea said. "He just got back from an injury and I just don't want him getting hurt that's all."

"Chelsea, he'll be ok no matter what." Alana smiled. "Even after he got injured he was alright."

"I know, I've just been around the business for so long and…"

"Are you worried about losing Stephen like you lost your dad?" Alana asked as Chelsea was silent. "Chelsea I may not have been your driver for longer but you can always come to me for anything."

"Thanks Alana." Chelsea smiled. "Means a lot. And yeah…I do have that fear…"

"Chelsea, as long as he's careful he'll be ok, he loves what he does but he's careful." Alana said. "He doesn't know the feeling of what you went through but he knows that it was really tough for you."

"It was Alana." Chelsea said as she teared up and Alana hugged her.

"That's why he wants to be there for you whenever he can." Alana said. "I saw how much he loves you."

"He does." Chelsea sniffled. "Thanks Alana, I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well Chelsea." Alana smiled as she got off the bus and went to the Drivers end and drove off while Chelsea went back to the bed room and snuggled close to Stephen.

_Me: I'm glad that Stephen is ok after that match but will he (And Chelsea) be ok at Elimination Chamber? Also I got advice for one of my friends who for some reason, I doubt reads my stories on here lol. (Not trying to be mean just being honest.) Just because you hardly get reviews on a story doesn't mean you don't have people reading it. I don't get a lot of reviews on my Oneshots and other stories but I still write :D If you write for yourself so what?! At least you're writing for someone! Hope this advice helps if you read my stories :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Farrelly vs Farrelly

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter already :D :D It's Smackdown and by the title it's Chelsea vs. Stephen :D :D What will happen? :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 14: Farrelly vs. Farrelly. February 21, 2014 (February 18, 2014)

"Trust me if you thought Velvet and Sabin was bad then guess what's happening on Smackdown?" Chelsea asked as she was on the phone with Sarah.

"_What?" _Sarah asked.

"Guess who I'm facing?" Chelsea asked.

"_Stephen?!" _

"You guessed it." Chelsea said as she stretched. "Either I'm getting a Brogue Kick or I reinjure Stephen with the Crippler Crossface."

"_Well this has to be better than Sabin vs. Velvet, hopefully Stephen doesn't have someone to take you out." _Sarah giggled.

"I can check." Chelsea said as she walked to Stephen's locker room and knocked. "Hey you got someone to take me out?"

"Yeah, it's called my Brogue." Stephen said. "What else would take you out?"

"A Giant chick like Tamina Snuka or Lei'd Tapa." Chelsea suggested.

"Won't help me you can take them out." Stephen said.

"Thanks babe." Chelsea smiled as she got back on the phone. "You heard him, just have to worry about his Brogue."

"_Be careful though, you only had one match with him." _Sarah said.

"I will be we know each other inside and out." Chelsea said as she walked back to her locker room. "We know each others moves and how to execute them."

"_Well good luck." _Sarah said.

"Thanks babe, I'll take him down." Chelsea smiled. "Talk later."

"_Talk later." _Sarah smiled as she hung up and Chelsea got out her laptop and logged on to the WWE Network, she along with the WWE Superstars and a few other people were able to have some access to the network early. When she got on there she looked for Superbrawl 1997 and fast forwarded to her dad's match.

"Maybe watching one of Dad's matches will calm me down." Chelsea said to herself as she watched Chris take on The Taskmaster aka Kevin Sullivan and watched Chris's movements closely and took a couple of mental notes. After that match she looked at another one and took mental notes.

"Studying before you fight me?" Stephen asked as he walked in and Chelsea focused on Chris' match. "I'm surprised you're watching one of your dad's matches instead of mine."

"I fight exactly like my dad so I study his exact movements." Chelsea said watching the match. "He was able to take down guys your size and Paul's (Big Show)."

"I know he could." Stephen said as they watched the match.

"Becides, watching your matches to me counts as free time since I know you inside and out." Chelsea said.

"Like I know you inside and out." Stephen said as they watched the match then Chelsea went to Fully Loaded 2000 after that one was over. "You can be hi flying or a Techanical Wrestler."

"Same with you." Chelsea said as they watched some more. "Except you can be a Brawler and I don't know what Finisher you'll use on me."

"Likewise with you." Stephen said. "Chelsea, promise me one thing will you?"

"What?"

"Don't go easy on me tonight no matter what ok?" Stephen asked. "Promise me you won't."

"I promise." Chelsea said. "Don't go easy on me either."

"I promise." Stephen said as he hugged her. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, you too." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him back. "I love you."

"Love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he got up and left and Chelsea watched another one of her dads matches.

"_Don't go easy on him, there goes my plan." _Chelsea thought. _"I don't want to hurt him but if I don't go easy on him then I may reinjure him…and I can't live with that." _She thought worried as she watched some more.

"Chelsea, your match is in 5." A Stage hand said peeking in.

"Ok." Chelsea said as she paused the Video, got up and grabbed her leather Jacket and put it on and walked to the ring. _"Stephen, prepare yourself." _She thought as she walked to Gorilla position and stood there then _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in there she stood still and looked at the entrance way unemotional as Stephen's theme played and he came out.

"And her opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen did his usual entrance and Chelsea looked at him while he did. After he got in the ring, Chelsea took off her Jacket and Stephen took off his Cross Pendant then the two had a Staredown as the bell rang and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen was down Chelsea didn't want to risk anything and got in the corner and waited for him to get up, when he did Chelsea went for the Spear but Stephen grabbed her and Reversed it into _White Noise _then pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen celebrated in the ring and Chelsea rolled out and let him have his moment as she went to the back.

"I hope he's ok." Chelsea said to herself as she went to her locker room and saw a note to her. "What's this?" She asked opening it.

_You know who I am but at the same time you don't know me at the moment.  
We have history together I feel is unfinished. This time, we get a bigger stage to show case our talents._

"Who?" Chelsea asked as she read it over and over. "My guess it's Eckrich." She said as she put the note away and went and took a shower.

_Me: Someone who has history with Chelsea huh? Wonder who that will be :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15: Never Forgive Never Forget

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Since I got three days off (Go back on Tuesday) I thought I'd update :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I'd also like to think Zivabby90 for adding this to their favorites and alerts :D :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 15: Never Forgive Never Forget. February 23, 2014

"For the last time Chelsea, I don't recognize this writing." Sarah said as she looked at the note that Chelsea got on Tuesday.

"Positive? Not anyone from TNA?" Chelsea asked.

"Not that I know of." Sarah said handing the note back to Chelsea.

"Damn." Chelsea said as she looked at the note again. "Who could have written it?"

"I don't know." Sarah said as something slipped from under the door and it was another note.

"Maybe I'll get more of a hint, this time." Chelsea said as she grabbed the note and opened it.

_You may not have a clue who I am, but think of history that you don't want to repeat.  
Tonight you'll get a bigger hint of who I am._

"A Bigger hint?" Chelsea asked.

"Think that person will show themselves tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I hope so. If they do though when?" Chelsea asked

"Has to be darning the Chamber match." Sarah said.

"How else will that person make an Impact." Chelsea said. "We do know it's not Eckrich."

"Speaking of Eckrich, are you finally going to get your revenge on her?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see tonight." Chelsea smirked as The New Age Outlaws retained the tag belts.

"You're getting revenge are you?" Sarah asked as she smiled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me if you did anything but Valet for Bad Influence this week." Chelsea smiled.

"Drop it already!" Sarah snapped as Chelsea backed off a bit. "I'm happy Valeting for Frankie and if I just do that from now on I just do that ok?!"

"Ok…" Chelsea said as she's not used to Sarah snapping. Chelsea stayed in one spot as it was April vs. Jade for the Divas title. "I'll be back." She said grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on and she ran to the ring just as Jade was about to hit the Spear, Chelsea ran in and hit her own Spear on Jade then attacked April with The _Brogue Kick _then attacked Jade some more. "Hey Eckrich, thought I forgot about you attacking me weeks ago?! I don't forget, and I don't forgive!" She growled pulling Jade up by the hair then slamming her down on the mat then walking to the back. When she got to the locker room she saw Sarah still mad. "Sarah, just stay back here tonight or go to the Hotel will you?" She asked. "I'll be ok."

"Alright." Sarah said grabbing her stuff and walking out without saying a word and Chelsea teared up and walked to Stephen's locker room and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Stephen asked as Chelsea started to cry.

"Sarah and I got into it kind of." Chelsea cried.

"How so?" Stephen asked as he hugged Chelsea back.

"I asked her what she did on Impact besides Valet for Bad Influence and she snapped at me." Chelsea cried. "She snapped at me and said she didn't care if she did that for the rest of her life. After I said she could go home, she said alright and just walked off." She cried.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, it's ok Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea tightly. "It's ok Sweetheart."

"I just want better for her but TNA is becoming a repeat of her WWE Run." Chelsea cried.

"Things will get better with you guys I promise." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea some more. "Just give her a rest ok?"

"Alright…I may give her another week off." Chelsea said as she wiped her tears. "Maybe a break from each other will work."

"Sounds good to me, just remember Chelsea, you have me no matter what." Stephen smiled.

"Thanks Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him. "Good luck in the match tonight."

"You too and be careful." Stephen said.

"You too." Chelsea said as she walked away from him and walked back to her locker room and took a deep breath as the Fans were Chanting Bootista to Dave. "Ha ha Bootista." She giggled as she walked out and saw Cena in the ring. "Cena you're going down." She growled as _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea walked out.

"From Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in the ring, she glared at John before going into one of the pods. After she did, Bryan, Randy, Stephen and Claudio came out.

"_Ste and Claudio are starting first." _Chelsea thought scared. _"Stephen be careful." _She thought as the match started.

_**FF Towards Chelsea's end**_

After Stephen was down Chelsea went to the top of one of the pods and did the throat slash then did the _Diving Headbutt _ on him then pinned him.

"Sheamus has been eliminated!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and turned around and got speared by someone in all black then Randy pinned her.

"Chelsea Benoit has been eliminated!" Justin announced as the masked person kept attacking her until John and Bryan got the person off and the person broke free and Chelsea got out of the ring and went to the back with Stephen.

"Guess that answers my notes." Chelsea smiled weakly as she went in the back.

"What notes?" Stephen asked as he looked at her.

"I got two notes from the person who attacked me, one on Tuesday and one tonight." Chelsea said.

"Someone must have a grudge against you." Stephen said.

"But who?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe you'll get another clue tomorrow." Stephen suggested.

"I hope so." Chelsea said as they went to the shower.

_Me: Ok who could that masked person be and why are they against Chelsea?! Also looks like Chelsea and Sarah hit a bump in their relationship, will they be ok or will they be done for good? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16: The Head Diva

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter :D :D By the way it's the same old work excuses lol XD Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think kitsunlover for adding this to their favorites :D :D You rock too :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 16: The Head Diva. February 24, 2014

Raw just started but Chelsea stayed in her locker room on her laptop watching the WWE Network. She glanced over at the TV and saw that Hogan was on and she rolled her eyes and kept watching her laptop instead. She sighed as she had another week alone due to Sarah flying back to California after Chelsea gave her the night off. She knew something was wrong with Sarah but she didn't know what, she wouldn't even return her calls.

"She pulled a Phil…" Chelsea said sadly as she watched more of Superbrawl from 1996.

"It's official, I hate all…Lassie what's wrong?" Stephen asked as he walked in and sat next to Chelsea. "Still sad about Sarah?"

"Yeah…She just left without warning and when I called her earlier today she said she was fine in a rude way…" Chelsea said sadly.

"I'd give her some time lassie, no calling her for about a week or anything ok?" Stephen asked.

"Ok love." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen.

"Chelsea, you can still be brooding but…you want to be with each other on screen again?" Stephen asked.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"It's totally up to you on this one." Stephen said. "If Sarah is going to be this way, I'll be your back up."

"Give me time to think about it." Chelsea said. "Ok?"

"Ok." Stephen smiled hugging Chelsea. "I'm here for you if you ever need me ok?"

"Ok my love." Chelsea smiled as they saw John in the ring with the Wyatt's and saw that he hurt his leg and she quietly smirked at that. _"Thank you Wyatts." _She thought.

"My match is next." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea.

"Good luck. And please, be careful my love." Chelsea said tearing up.

"I will my love." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea again and walked out and she watched the WWE Network on her laptop until Stephen's theme played and she looked up and she watched the match and saw that Stephen was visibly hurt.

"Stephen." Chelsea teared up as she watched the match some more and Chelsea cried as Stephen was in pain. "Fuck." She cried as she curled up in a ball and watched the match then smiled as Stephen won. "Thank god." She cried as she turned her attention back to her laptop and watched Taboo Tuesday 2004 and Stephen walked back in and he sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're ok." Chelsea cried as she sniffled.

"I'm hurt but I'll be ok my Wolverine." Stephen smiled hugging Chelsea.

"I'm glad." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen tightly but not enough to hurt him.

"I'll be ok Chelsea." Stephen said. "I'll have my Wolverine to heal me up."

"True." Chelsea smiled cuddling close to him. "So until I go out for the Jade/April match, what PPV do you want to watch?"

"The one you're watching right now." Stephen smiled.

"Taboo Tuesday 2004? I'm just watching ones with my dad in them." Chelsea smiled as they watched it some more.

"I know." Stephen smiled. "Must feel good to watch your dad again."

"It does." Chelsea smiled snuggling close to him. "I missed watching clear clips of him that I didn't have."

"I know you did." Stephen said holding Chelsea close to him. "I'm glad this makes you happy." He smiled.

"It does." Chelsea smiled as she saw April out in the ring. "I'll be back."

"Have fun." Stephen said as Chelsea walking to the ring and saw Jade walk in the ring when she got to Gorilla. After the Bell Rang _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea walked out with a Microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen two of so called WWE's best Divas are going to have a rematch from last night." Chelsea smiled. "Isn't that amazing?" She asked as the fans cheered for her. "You know what I think of this match? I won't take away from the athletic ability of these two but as for their personalities it's real simple, both of them think they should have everything handed to them and it makes me sick!" She growled. "You two had every chance to prove that we don't need any of those disgusting Total Divas in the Divas Division but you two failed. AJ Since you held the Divas Title and even before that all you did was cry and complain and get your ass a bodyguard because The Total Divas scare you! Eckrich I actually respected you until you attacked me a few weeks ago on Smackdown, you honestly thought I forgot didn't you?" She asked as Jade gave her a disgusted look and shook her head. "Let me tell you this rookie, I don't forget and I don't forgive, I will take away that Divas Championship, and when I do I will take my place as The Head Diva something neither of you deserve." She said as she dropped her mic then felt herself get attacked by The Masked person again.

_Me: Talk about a Pipe Bomb! Jade and AJ are gonna get it now :D :D Oh by the way guys I decided to get a twitter account (It's Starpower16290) So if you want to follow me, go ahead :D :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17: Falling Apart

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D I'm still trying to catch up but work has gotten even harder! But I'm trying! Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think qxzky for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 17: Falling Apart. February 28, 2014 (February 25, 2014)

Smackdown just started and Chelsea was in her locker room laying on the couch depressed as she had gotten a text from Sarah. Sarah told her that she was going to Japan and not to text her for a few days.

"Do you really hate me Sarah?" Chelsea asked as she started crying and Ashley walked in the room.

"Hey, Colby (Seth Rollins) Told me to stay away from the Wyatts so I'll hang out with you." Ashley said as she saw Chelsea depressed. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah hates me." Chelsea mumbled.

"What? No way." Ashley said.

"Take a look." Chelsea said handing her, her S4 and Ashley looked at the text.

"I'm sorry Chelsea but she shouldn't treat you like that." Ashley said. "Break up with her." She said. Ashley was the only one besides Stephen and Frankie that knew about Chelsea and Sarah.

"I'm not…I'm waiting until she comes back to talk to her." Chelsea said mumbling.

"If she's going to treat you like that then she has NO Right to be with you! She needs to stay away from you for treating you like that!" Ashley yelled angrily. "You're my best friend and NOBODY needs to treat you like that."

"I'll handle it Ash, really." Chelsea said sadly as Stephen was facing Alberto and Jay came out.

"If she makes you sad one more time, I'm stepping in." Ashley growled as she sat down.

"I got this ok?" Chelsea asked getting up. "I'll talk to her when she comes back."

"And if she doesn't want to talk to you?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Chelsea said looking down.

"Chelsea you're acting like a push over." Ashley said.

"I know but I want what's best for her and she's hardly doing anything." Chelsea groaned.

"I'm not either." Ashley said. "I haven't defended my Women's Championship since November."

"But you're helping The Shield, there are times when Sarah isn't even on TV." Chelsea said. "It's like when she was here the first time."

"I think she's just happy to be with Frankie though." Ashley said. "You know how half the girls here want to be with their men right? Well I think Sarah is like that with Frankie, wants to Share her career with her. You were like that with Stephen when you left until Survivor Series."

"But I was on Impact holding the Knockouts Championship." Chelsea protested.

"I know you were but you and Sarah are different." Ashley said. "She'd wants to do everything with Frankie while you want to be with Stephen but lately you want your own Career."

"I do but I may be back with Stephen soon." Chelsea said. "If things with Sarah don't go right."

"Either way you guys are different." Ashley said. "She's in love with Frankie so much that she wants to be with him all the time."

"Like you are with Colby?" Chelsea asked.

"Hey thanks to Colby I'm not on Team Total Divas or "True Divas"." Ashley said laughing.

"That is true and he saved your career." Chelsea smiled.

"All The Shield did, they actually gave me something to do." Ashley smiled. "Anyway back to Sarah, either you guys talk soon or I'll get involved."

"Alright." Chelsea said as Ashley hugged her.

"Just looking out for my best friend." Ashley smiled.

"I know you are, one of the last true friends I have here." Chelsea smiled hugging Ashley.

"Hate the rest minus me and Lindsay." Ashley asked.

"Yeah and Trinity and Cecilia don't count because they're my sisters." Chelsea said. "They always have my back."

"True." Ashley said as April and Tamina walked to the ring. "Another April vs. Jade match?"

"I'm going out to the ring." Chelsea said as she walked to the ring and saw Jade there again. When the bell rang again _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea walked to the ring and walked over and sat down as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jade was in position April went and applied the _Black Widow _on her and Jade tapped right away.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up and walked in the ring and stared at April before giving her a Stunner then glared at her and Jade as she walked to the back.

"Chelsea!" Renee yelled running to her. "You got a minute?" She asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "Chelsea this Monday you made it clear that you think neither AJ nor Jade deserve to hold the Divas Championship and you attacked AJ tonight, can I get your thoughts please?"

"My thoughts? Simple Renee, AJ and Jade are both Selfish, almost everyone here in the WWE is selfish, I came back to take down everyone who is selfish, from Randy Orton, to John Cena, to AJ Lee and Jade Eckrich. If I have to go back to the Divas Division and hold the Divas Championship I'll do it." Chelsea said.

"Can I also get your thoughts on a masked person who's been attacking you lately?"

"That masked person is a coward, hiding behind a mask and attacking me when I least expect it." Chelsea growled. "I'll deal with them after I get the Divas Championship."

"Just one more question. Where is Sarah?" Renee asked.

"Well, due to some personal issues we're dealing with, Sarah's services may no longer be required." Chelsea said as she walked away and she teared up at what she just said as she walked back to her locker room and saw another note and she opened it.

_Thank what you want I am no coward, I will reveal myself when the time is right. _

"When the time is right?" Chelsea asked as she crumbled up the note and threw it. "You'll reveal yourself when I get my hands on you!" She yelled angrily as she got ready to go.

_Me: Uh oh, Masked person may be getting herself in a whole lot of trouble. What will happen when Chelsea gets her hands on her? Plus will Chelsea and Sarah make up soon? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18: Explain Everything

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter :D :D Sorry I keep getting behind but my work has been stressing me out (And family as well) So I'm going to try my very best to catch up before WrestleMania! :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D And helping me with Dialogue in this chapter as well :D Now on with the story :D :D PS. I decided to do something in this story that WWE Should have done by now ;)_

Chapter 18: Explain Everything. March 3, 2014

"So you're not married and you're single?" Aaron asked Chelsea as she blushed.

"Yeah, so how about it, you and me? After the show?" Chelsea asked blushing.

"Chelsea! There you are lassie." Stephen smiled walking up to them.

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled embarrassed. "Not in front of Aaron Paul." She mumbled.

"Yeah, looks like you are married." Aaron said chuckling. "It's alright so am I but after the show wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure." Chelsea smiled. "Stephen ain't coming."

"Excuse me?!" Stephen asked in shock.

"You heard me." Chelsea said.

"Oh he can come too." Aaron said.

"Thanks Aaron." Stephen smiled as Chelsea stuck out her tongue at him.

"See you guys tonight." Aaron said as he and Chelsea hi fived each other.

"Later." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked away and walked to their locker room.

"So, trying to get your mind off Sarah?" Stephen asked as Chelsea frowned.

"It was working until you stopped me!" Chelsea yelled as she took a few deep breaths. "Sorry Stephen, this is hurting me you know."

"I understand lassie." Stephen said as he hugged her.

"Why would Sarah be like this?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know." Stephen said as Chelsea's Gallaxy made a noise and Checked it.

"Frankie wants to Skype with me." Chelsea said.

"Wait until after my match, I'll join ya." Stephen said as they walked in their locker room. "I don't have much tonight and it looks like you're not scheduled to be in a match so you wait for me on the bus ok?"

"Gotcha." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's cheek then walked to the bus and got on it and laid down and got her phone out and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _A Female british voice asked.

"Hey Saraya (Paige) it's Chelsea."

"_Chelsea, hey! What's up?" _Saraya asked.

"Well you know that Sarah hasn't been my side kick lately right?" Chelsea asked.

"_She quit all of a sudden, I heard about that, what happened?" _Saraya asked

"Well, let's just say she got mad because I told her over and over that she should do more than just Valet but she blew up, I told her to go home and she went home and never came back." Chelsea said.

"_You guys didn't talk since?"_

"Once or twice but she was mean." Chelsea said.

"_That's harsh even for someone like her." _Saraya said.

"Anyway, the reason why I called was because I need a new Sidekick and you're the chick for the job. Think you can fly out to Detroit for Smackdown tomorrow?" Chelsea asked.

"_You bet I can!" _Saraya smiled.

"Thank's Saraya you're awesome!" Chelsea smiled happily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_See you tomorrow." _Saraya smiled as she hung up and Chelsea laid back on the bed a bit and closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Hey Chelsea." Stephen said as he gently shook Chelsea awake.

"Huh? Is the show over?" Chelsea asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, I told Aaron you had plans all of a sudden." Stephen said sitting next to her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"But he said he'll reschedule." Stephen said.

"Thanks." Chelsea said as she got on her laptop and logged into Skype.

"Looks like Frankie is on." Stephen said as they clicked on his user name and called him and he answered.

"Hey Frankie." Chelsea Smiled.

"How are ya fella?" Stephen asked.

_"I'm doing good, but there's something I want to talk to Chelsea about."_ Frankie sighed_. "It's about Sarah."_

"Figures. How is she doing?" Chelsea asked. "She and I didn't talk since you got back from Japan."

_"She's been grumpier than usual, and that's saying a lot." _Frankie answered. _"Has everything been okay down there with her in WWE? I mean one night she just came home, angry as a storm. Did something happen down there that she's not telling me? After we got home from Japan we had a bit of an argument when I confronted her about it."_

Chelsea sighed. "She got angry after I asked her on the night of Elimination Chamber if she did anything other than Valet for Bad Influence on the UK tour but she lost it big time then when I said she could leave and she said alright and that's it."

Frankie looked at Chelsea more, _"Did you ask her only that one time, or did you constantly ask her?"_

"Constantly, but hear me out Frankie." Chelsea pleaded. "Since I left TNA She's mostly been reduced to Valeting, like she was in WWE, I'm just worried that her TNA Career will end the same as her WWE Career." She said defending herself.

_"She did wrestle in the UK and in Japan, Chels."_ Frankie said. _"And you need to understand, I get what you're trying to do. You want what's best for her and so do I, but her career with WWE is a touchy subject, and I mean REALLY touchy. Whenever she went to be with you there she would tell me that you were the only reason why she was going back there."_

"I understand that Frankie and I appreciate it." Chelsea said. "I know her time in WWE Was touchy and I don't want her career to be like the time in WWE. I mean she won't go after the Knockouts Title because Gail has it and she's a heel, there have been heel vs. heel feuds before though. I just don't think Dixie is letting her shine right now."

_"Let me stop you right there, Chelsea."_ Frankie said. _"Because I heard that after Lockdown if Madison still has the title, Sarah's going back in the title picture. That's from Sarah herself."_

"And if she..."

"Let me stop you right there lassie." Stephen said speaking up. "Frankie, you and Sarah have any house shows this weekend?"

_"Not since we got back, no."_ Frankie answered.

"Chelsea and I have to go to a comic con in Sacramento on Friday, how about we see you Saturday so Chelsea and Sarah can talk." Stephen suggested.

_"Sounds like a good idea. Don't know if Sarah will accept though."_ Frankie said.

"It's simple Fella, we don't tell her we're coming." Stephen said and Chelsea looked at him.

_"That's what I was beginning to think."_ Frankie said. _"Think it's worth a shot?"_

"Absolutely." Stephen smiled.

_"Alright. I'll see you two on Saturday."_ Frankie said.

"See you then fella." Stephen smiled as he hung up the call. "Problem solved."

"Until Sarah sees me." Chelsea mumbled.

"We won't leave until you two make up ok?" Stephen asked.

"Gotcha." Chelsea said hugging Stephen.

_Me: Oh man they're going to talk finally! Will it go alright or will this be the end of Chelsea and Sarah's alliance. Speaking of alliances how will the newly formed Chelsea/Paige alliance turn out? :D Don't forget to follow me on Twitter :D (Starpower16290) I'll follow back all my readers :D (Except flamers and the stalker who stalked me on my other account lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19: Up The Stakes

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And I'm doing my best to get caught up before WM :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock and Jade belongs to her :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 19: Up The Stakes. March 7, 2014 (March 4, 2014)

"You're early." Chelsea told a person walking towards her.

"What can I say? I packed and flown out as soon as you called me." The person smiled.

"Glad to have you aboard Saraya." Chelsea said hi fiving Saraya.

"You're one of the few divas I actually like." Saraya smiled as they walked to Chelsea's locker room then they got ready. "Know what your doing tonight?"

"No idea." Chelsea said as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said as a Stage hand peeked his head in the door.

"Chelsea, you're teaming up with Jade Eckrich tonight to take on April and Sarona (Tamina Snuka)." He said.

"Thanks." Chelsea said as he left.

"Don't you hate that Eckrich chick?" Saraya asked.

"With a passion." Chelsea said as she got her Authentic Shirt on along with a pair of Black Jeans and boots and put on her Leather Jacket.

"Speaking of hating someone with a passion, what's this about a masked person attacking you when you're on TV?" Saraya asked as she got her "Think Again" Authentic shirt on along with Black Jeans and boots and her leather jacket on.

"I know just as much as you do." Chelsea said. "She says we have history and it can't be Brooke Warner since she's busy with the Total Divas."

"Think it's someone from Impact?" Saraya asked and Chelsea looked at her. "Think about it, how many of your friends that worked there have left?"

"Let's see…Katie, Allen (AJ Styles), Steve (Sting) and Camellia." Chelsea said.

"Think one of them has a problem with you?" Saraya asked. "I mean didn't Camellia sign with WWE In January?"

"She did." Chelsea said. "By the way how is she down there?"

"The chick is as tough as her brother." Saraya said.

"Yeah she is, I trained with her a bit along with Sadie which I see her leaving next without her friends there." Chelsea said.

"How is that Sadie chick?" Saraya asked.

"She's good but still needs a bit more training but she's passionate." Chelsea said. "I'll help her get a contract here if she wants to leave TNA." Chelsea said

"Hope it's soon from the way things are turning out." Saraya said.

"Yeah, Dixie running rough shot, treating mine and Katie's friends like crap." Chelsea said. "Anyway I can't think about that, gotta think about the match tonight."

"I got you covered Chels." Saraya said hi fiving Chelsea as they walked to the ring. "So think there'll be a triple threat match at Wrestlemania for AJ's Divas title?"

"I hope so, NO Total Divas allowed in that match." Chelsea said. "If a Total Diva wins then we're going after Ashley's Women's Title…well I am anyway."

"Benoit!" Jade yelled as she walked up to them. "I don't like you but I hate AJ and Tamina even more, so let's put our differences aside for this match."

"Fine with me but after the match, The Truths are over." Chelsea said as they walked to gorilla.

"So what happened to Veerthorne that made you trade her for Paige?" Jade asked.

"We had a couple of disagreements to the point where her services are no longer required." Chelsea said as April and Sarona were out there.

"I'll go out first." Jade said as her theme _Celebrity Skin _by _Hole _played and she walked out.

"Matters to us anyway." Chelsea said as Saraya nodded her head as Jade made her entrance then stood in the ring as _I Don't Care _played and Chelsea walked out and stood on the stage for a minute then looked behind her then Saraya walked out and the fans cheered at that then they walked to the ring.

"And her tag team partner, accompanied to the ring by Paige, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Saraya got in the ring and stood there for a minute then Saraya got out of the ring as the match started with Jade and April.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chelsea and Sarona. When Chelsea got in position for a Spear, Jade blind tagged her in.

"What the hell?!" Chelsea asked angerly as Jade got in the ring and Speared Sarona herself then Chelsea ran and speared April as Jade got the win.

"Here are your winners, Chelsea Benoit and Jade Eckrich!" Lillian announced as Jade got her hand raised and Chelsea and Saraya got in the ring and got in her face until the masked Diva came in and attacked Chelsea while Jade got out of the ring and went to the back. Meanwhile Saraya turned around the masked Diva and hit her with the _Paige Turner _then went to check on Chelsea and helped her to the back.

"Thanks Saraya." Chelsea smiled as they were in their locker room.

"Anytime, good thing you had me out there." She said as they watched the Shield Summit. "Think they'll break up."

"On Smackdown? I doubt it." Chelsea said as Seth and Ashley came down and they argued with the rest of the Shield before sticking their fists in. What happened next was Jade coming out and sticking her fist in as well.

"Hold on! Is Jade a Member of The Shield now?!"

"Should have known something was up with that girl!" Chelsea yelled. "I think I know why though." She said calming down.

"Why is that?" Saraya asked.

"Well minus the two of us, Ashley, Trinity, Cecilia, Tenille (Emma) and Lindsay are not involved in the Total Divas vs. True Divas war right?"

"Right?"

"So my guess is that Jade joined The Shield for back up since Ashley isn't one of them." Chelsea said.

"But wait, why didn't she go to any other of the Divas you mentioned minus us?" Saraya asked.

"Simple, Trinity, Cecilia and Lindsay are on my side and Tenille is a comic relief character at the moment so her last choice was Ashley and Ashley is a member of The Shield so if she wants Ashley's help she has to join The Shield." Chelsea said.

"Either way, between Ashley/Jade, April/Sarona and that masked chick, you're in it now." Saraya said.

"Why do you think I got the best to back me up." Chelsea said.

"Glad to help out." Saraya said hi fiving Chelsea.

_Me: Uh oh! Jade is now a member of The Shield! Things are getting interesting around here! What will happen now? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
